


Puppy Love

by yonieminnie



Series: The World Needs More Yutae [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Ruby and Rapunzel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: When Ruby meets Rapunzel





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> I started to make this since April 4 and then I got mental block.  
> I just want to make a cutie pie Taeyong since he's too adorable. His tsundere personality is just too loveable. Can't resist. :D
> 
> About the gender of the dogs, I made it Ruby - female, Rapunzel - male  
> just for breeding purposes in the near future. :D

 

 

"Just please take him to the pet salon for me? I can't leave my work here and Haruna is insisting me to groom him." Momoka, Yuta's older sister said on the other line. Yuta hates going to the pet salon especially when the dog that he'll going to take is awkward with him. It isn't that he's scared of the dog or the dog hates him, it's just the dog prefers his sisters. Rapunzel never listens to him.

It's an odd decision to name Rapunzel as Rapunzel maybe because the said dog is a male. His younger sister insisted to name him that because she loves watching Ghibli which is weird. He doesn't remember where he had watched something from Ghibli that was named Rapunzel. Maybe she's referring to the Disney movie, Tangled? Yuta doesn't need to question that. He doesn't care about that dog anyways.

"But.."

"No buts. Yuta, just do it. I'll be home at seven. Mom and Dad are going back from Osaka tomorrow and Rapunzel needs to be groomed." Before he can protest again, his sister already pressed the red button. Yuta deeply sighed. He got a long day ahead for him.

 

 

 

 

Walking at the sidewalk of the beautiful city of Seoul, he couldn't remember how long it has been since he toured the city. He miss going out and have fun with his friends who were all foreigners like him. Although they want to do it too, Ten and Winwin were too busy for their college application and high school exams. Yuta is just the lucky one who's free since his college professors aren't that toxic enough.

Yuta woke up from his daydream when Rapunzel barked. He looked at the dog curiously and realized that they already reached the place. Yuta wonders if Rapunzel is a former human before since the dog is even smarter than him.

When he was about to open the door, a dog ran to his knees and almost knock him out. He gritted his teeth, trying his best not to swear in front of other people. He looked back at the dog to glare at it but he just stood there, dumbly, eyes on the dog's owner's face who looks like a Greek god who just came down from heaven.

"I'm sorry. My dog didn't intend to trip you." He bowed to him as he got to hold his dog, who's now barking at Rapunzel. The dog is kinda cute too, same like his owner. Yuta thought and his cheeks are slowly turning red.

"It's okay. Don't worry about that." Yuta said as he tried his best to steady the pet in his arms. Rapunzel seems to reply the other dog's bark and starts waggling his tail.

"I think he found a new playmate." The Greek God looking man said and carried the dog in his arms to reach Rapunzel's level.

"Yeah.. I think he is." The other agreed and they both laughed at their statements. 

 

 

 

 

"The line is kinda long that's why Ruby is getting impatient." Taeyong, the Greek God looking man, said. His dog keeps on moving and barking, making it hard for him. Yuta looked at the dog in his arms and a bit thankful that Rapunzel isn't that kind of naughty.

"How old is she?" Yuta asked, getting a theory that maybe she's still a pup who needs her owner's attention. Yuta isn't really that informative when it comes to dogs but he sure knew how Rapunzel acted before when he's still 8 months old. Light biting, teething, salivating.. he observed it very well.

"She's already a year and a half." Yuta nods. "Rapunzel too. He's turned two last May."

"Rapunzel? Isn't that a name for a female?" Taeyong asked curiously and Yuta couldn't help but to explain again. "I got the same reaction too when my sister named it. She said that she loves Ghibli but I guess she meant Disney."

"Oh, you're an Anime lover too?" Taeyong asked, showing interests.

"Yeah. I'm a Japanese so I guess it applies to all Japanese people?"

"You're a Japanese?" Taeyong's eyes got wide.

"Uhm... yeah. I thought my name makes it obvious." Taeyong got amazed that he just met a Japanese in a pet salon. He wants to meet some Japanese people before since he's just a typical anime lover who wants to learn Japanese languages and Japanese people amazed him. He just love everything about Japan.

Taeyong stared at the guy's face and realized that he's indeed a Japanese. Those double eyelids, sharp jaw, hairstyle, earrings and face shape, he really does looks like one and it amazed him. Taeyong felt his heart race at the moment after looking straight to the other's eyes. _It's beautiful. He's beautiful._

"That's amazing." He blurted out while Yuta laughs. Taeyong thinks that it's the most wonderful sound he had ever heard in his life.

 

 

 

"So.. you named her Ruby?"

"Yeah, it's my and her birthstone. We're both born in July." Yuta hummed in response. "It's too soon."

"I'm turning twenty three this year and I feel like getting old." Yuta's eyes widen.

"You're turning twenty three? Are you born on 1995 too?" Taeyong nods, getting excited as well. "Me too!"

"We really have a lot in common, aren't we?" Yuta agreed and caressed Rapunzel's head. "I guess so. It's amazing to meet someone with the same age as me here in a pet salon."

 

 

 

 

Taeyong waited for Yuta after his turn since they both agreed to have a coffee after this. He carried Ruby on his lap and played with her, the young dog getting hyped up, lightly biting Taeyong's hands and wrist and keeps on waggling her tail when his owner is finally giving all the attention to her. After a few minutes of grooming Rapunzel up, Yuta appeared behind the door. "Lets go?" Ruby barked at the cute toy poodle with a ribbon on his collar. Both dogs walked up in front of their owners.

 

 

 

 

A walk to the coffee shop isn't that long. Yuta preferred it to be longer since he wants to have more time with the Korean. Taeyong felt the same way too but since they were both heading towards the coffee shop, he thought that it's nice to get to know each other better while they were sitting. 

When they reached the place, Yuta ordered a hot coffee latte while Taeyong got his iced americano. Both were chilling out on the bench while their pets were playing with each other's tails.

"So, you're also studying in NCT U? I'm also a student there!" Taeyong excitedly said. "I'm a music major."

"I'm in fine arts." In Yuta's delight, he saw how Taeyong's eyes sparkled. "Really? So you can draw?"

Yuta nods. "I love to draw anime characters too."

"Cool. My friends says that I can draw too but I just love music to switch majors."

"Oh, you can sing?"

"I can dance and rap. Also composing music is my hobby." Yuta was truly amazed on what the other can do. It's rare to see people around his age who can write songs and have interest in making music. "That's so cool."

"Yours too." Both shyly took their drinks up to take a few sips, watched their dogs playing with each other and continued their getting to know each other phase. They learned a lot about each other's daily lives with Yuta knowing that Taeyong has an older sister and Ruby is a gift from her. While Taeyong found out that Yuta's loves Tohoshinki and idolizes Changmin, while he loves Jaejoong and looks up to him.

 

 

 

The two of them were so engrossed in knowing each other that they didn't notice that it's nearly seven in the evening. Yuta didn't want to leave but his sister's words echoed in his head and forced him to stand up from where he is sitting.

"I have to go. My sister might be at home right now." Yuta took a last few sip on his latte before Taeyong stands up as well.

"Well, this shouldn't be the last time I'll meet you. Are you free this Saturday?"

"Are you asking me out?" Yuta boldly asked and Taeyong was taken aback by his question but he smirked it off.

"Isn't that obvious?" Taeyong mocked him.

"Well, if that's the case, see you then." Yuta was about to grab the leash when Taeyong pulled his wrist. He looked back at the Korean who hesitates on what he's going to ask. He looks so different from the Taeyong who asked him with confidence a minute ago than this Taeyong who looks so shy. It's a complete 180 degrees change and that makes him more attractive than ever.

"C-can I get your number?" Yuta swore his heart skipped a beat. It means that he really do want to keep up with each other.

"Of course." Yuta took the Korean's phone and typed in his number. Once he got everything right, he gave it back to Taeyong and placed his name. Yuta got curious on what the latter named him and frowned when he saw the word 'Yukkuri' in it.

"Slowly?"

"Nah, I just love the name. It's cute.... it suits you." Yuta blushed the second time around and couldn't stop smiling at the compliment. _I guess, I'm really all fucked up now._ He thought and let it all go.

"Well, see you around. Bye Tae!"

"Bye Yukkuri. Bring Rapunzel again on Saturday, alright?" Yuta froze. Maybe he can ask his sister to take him out again. That isn't that bad, right? At least he's starting to get along well with Rapunzel. But did Taeyong just called him that nickname? The way he said 'Yukkuri' makes his face heat up again for the third time.

Yuta blinks a few times before giving him his best smile.

"S-sure. Bye Taeyongie ~" Taeyong threw punches right after Yuta left the coffee shop. Ruby just watches him, dancing happily with a huge smile on his face.

 

"Did you hear that Ruby? Yukkuri calls me Taeyongie~ Who's cuter now? ME!" The dog yawned.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm sorry if I kinda disappoint you. I feel like I'm really a shitty writer.  
> Again, thank you anyways. :)


End file.
